The Gender Blender
by Bello Autore
Summary: [FINAL CHAPTER UP!,YES, THE LAST ONE]The Sonic Team wants to revenge Eggman for no reason, but Eggman has a machine that changes their gender. Will everyone escape? Of course not! Now with 95 percent more humor! Rated for crude humor. Please R
1. The Madness Begins

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sega or Sponge bob, or my best friend's hamster; so don't unleash your lawyers on me. XD_

**Just to let you know, here are the pairings...**

**Knuckles and Tikal**

**Tails and Cream (that sounds like a food)**

**Shadow and Rouge**

**Cheese and Omochao**

**Sonic and Amy (later)**

On with the fan fiction...

"Amy, I need my space, thank you" Sonic said. He was 'grieving' over Shadow's death from six months ago. Amy was breathing down his neck waiting for him to stop. "Are you, like, do now?" She asked. (Amy's a valley girl).

"No." Responded Sonic.

"Now?"

"NO."

"Now?!?"

"NO!"

"How about, like, now?"

"No! So just stop asking, faker!"

"Faker?"

"Yeah."

"That's, like Shadow's line and junk."

"I know, but he's dead, so it doesn't matter, I'm taking his line."

"You, like, sound stupid when you say that, your voice is too high pitched."

"Ok, well, leave me to my grieving, I still have two minutes and 46 seconds...44...43...42..."

"Like whatever". Scoffed Amy.

The view zooms out and then zooms in to somewhere in Southeast Asia. Stupid corny horror music plays in the background. We see a gloved hand connected to a black furry arm pop out of the ground.

Dun...Dun...Dunnnn

Back to Sonic

"Kay, I'm done! Lets go out to lunch with my peeps." Said Sonic

"Peeps? Sonic, are you like, hiding something from me? Are you like wanting to be black and junk? You are acting like Michael Jackson in reverse, oh, please don't get a nose job!" Amy said.

"Look, home boy don't play dat game, you dig?...hahaha, you fell for that! I don't want to be black, I just wanna be myself." Sonic said as he sung his theme song for SA2.

"Ugh, like whatever". Amy said.

Later

"Oh please forgive me if I am mistaken, but I do believe Cream's Cheese is in love" Tikal said.

"In _love_? Can chaos really fall in love?" Asked Rouge.

"Well sha, where do you think baby chaos come from?" Cream said.

"Ew, I'm eating, don't talk about that". Whined Tails.

"Oh don't be so immature." Scoffed Knuckles.

"So anyway, what's with Cheese?" Sonic asked.

Tails started giggling. "Cheese...what's with Cheese, Cheese Whiz! Cheese-ey!"

What is he smoking? Thought Knuckles.

"Bada ba ba ba, I'm luvin it!" Continued Tails. "I'm spppicy! Hearts stars, and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons, pots of gold and rainbows, and me red balloons! That's me lucky charms, they're magically delicious!"

Yeah, he's definitely on something. Knuckles thought.

"Can someone call a mental institution?" Rouge asked.

Anyway...

"So what the heck is up with the chao known as Cheese?" Sonic asked, while giving Tails the evil eye.

"I saw him holding hands with an Omochao. Wow, I never thought about it, but I hope the Omochao isn't a boy." Tikal said.

"Yeah, Cheese, like, kinda seems gay, his room is all color coordinated and he takes interest in interior design." Remarked Amy.

Tails burped loudly and fell asleep, resting his head on Cream's shoulder. "Sometimes, I worry about him". Cream said. "But right now, he's just so cute and peaceful and..."

Tails burped ever louder and said something about a girl named Jennifer.

"Umm, never mind..." Cream said sheepishly.

Suddenly, a loud 'ahem' was heard from the kitchen, and the door swung open. Everyone gasped and some corny 'scary' music played in the background. "Eggman" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic" Eggman said in a equally loud voice.

"Eggman"

"Sonic"

"Eggman"

"Sonic"

"Sponge bob" Said a high-pitched voice.

"_Sponge bob_?" Eggman and Sonic said in unison.

"Yeah". Sponge bob said. "The repeating of the person's name came from _my_ show first...remember? Krabs, Plankton, Krabs! Plankton! Krabs! Sponge bob! So there, it's already copyrighted. "He muttered some profane words, gave Sonic and Eggman the finger, then turned around and left.

Silence

"Well that was like so totally weird". Amy said after a long and awkward silence.

"Aaaany way" Tikal said.

"Oh yeah". Said Eggman. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA...HA

"Ya know, that's a really lame entrance". Remarked Knuckles.

"Do you really think so?" The evil scientist asked.

"Yeah, try again."

"Fine".

Eggman trudged back into the kitchen to work on his entrance.

"God, he's stupid" Sonic said as he and the gang ran out of the restaurant. They didn't get to see the spectacular performance Eggman created, which included fireworks, dancing squirrels, Eggman's theme song sung by Usher, and other assorted things. When he finally came out of the kitchen and found no one in the restaurant, he scratched his had and said. "Shoulda seen this coming."

Back to South East Asia

We see Shadow brushing himself off and muttering words that if I told you this fanfic would be rated R. Then he said. "Stupid Eggman, stupid lizard, stupid squirrels...squirrels? How did that get in my script?

"Oh sorry, wrong fan fiction" The author said. (Me)

Any way...

"I'm going to kill Eggman if it's the last thing I do...wow, that's a really lame line". Shadow said. "God, this author must suck a writing fan fictions." Shadow grows a beard and long hair, and becomes a hippie. "Hey why the (beep) did you do that?" Shadow asked the author.

"Because I want to put you in your place, silly." I said.

"Chaos contr- owwwww!"Shadow was cut off by me putting duck tape on his mouth and then ripping it off. So the moral of the story is to not say Chaos Control to the person in charge of what you do next. Ok, lesson learned, right Shadow?

"Riiiiight" He said groggily. "Can we just get on with the fan fiction?"

Ok, back on track...

"I can't fight Eggman alone, and I don't have any allies...except Sonic, yeah, he can help me, now I shall embark on a journey that tests my strength and will power to find Sonic!" Corny adventure music plays in the background. "Hey, author, can you please get better music? How about Eye of the Tiger?" Asked Shadow. Eye of the Tiger starts playing in the background and Shadow does a happy dance. "Can we please stay on topic here?" I ask.

Back to Sonic

"I want a chili dog." Sonic said.

"What a surprise". Said Rouge sarcastically.

Everyone was ordering lunch at a new restaurant. Tails finally woke up and admitted to having something to drink even though he just turned ten. Now he's seriously hung over and everything is annoying him. "And sir, what would you like to eat? Er, do you want a Little Big Kid's menu?" The waiter asked Tails.

"I don't care what the (beep) I eat, just leave me alone, you (beep)." Tails replied.

"Wow, never knew Tails had such a colorful vocabulary." Remarked Knuckles.

"Look, I'll just take whatever Cream is having." Said Tails.

"And what will you be eating Miss. Cream?" Asked the waiter.

"Oh, I'm having poached fox." Cream answered.

Tails fell out of his chair and hit his head on the floor. Instead of getting up, he just laid there. Everyone thought he was unconscious, so they took him to the hospital, come to find out, he just fell asleep again. While the gang was walking to once again another restaurant, the sidewalk opened up and they all fell in. Tails started singing "I want to fly hiiiigh, la la la la la la laaaaaa la la, la." While everyone else was screaming. No one was hurt because there was a giant Sleep Number mattress to break their fall. "My number is 53, what's yours?" Tails asked.

"He's delusion-". Remarked Sonic. But he was cut off by a 'bwahahahaha laugh'

"Eggman" Sonic said.

Out of the darkness, Eggman walked up to them and said. "Sonic"

"Eggman".

"Sonic."

"Yar! Stop it! Why are we here Eggman?" Knuckles asked.

"Just listen". Eggman said.

He took a CD and popped it into a MP3 player that came out of nowhere. "I don't think you're ready, for this yet, I don't think you're ready, for this yet, I don't think you're ready for this, because my body's too bootylicious!" The music sang.

"NOOOOOOOO"! Everyone except Eggman yelled.

"Yes! Torture isn't it? This is my new approach, torture through music, but this is just the beginning, you all shall be my guinea pigs for my new machine, the Gender Blender. Muahahahahaha!

"But I'm an echidna" Knuckles whined.

"And what exactly is the Gender Blender?" Tikal asked.

"Torture through music now, questions later." Eggman said.

So Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Tikal, and Cream listened to terrible music and commercials for 3 hours straight including...

"Just...just...what you're looking for, Central Florida Toyota, it's just what you're looking for!"

And...

"Mattress Baaaarn, where you can get a good night's rest!"

And...

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, I'll tell you what I want what I really really want, I want..." And other Spice Girls songs. The really sad part about that was that Tails knew the words, and he was enjoying the music...

Dun, Dun, Dunnnn!

* * *

Will the gang finally get away from Eggman's terrible choice of music? Is Cheese gay? Will Eggman ever tell what the Gender Bender is? Will Shadow ever get to Sonic? Will I stop asking questions because I'm the one with the answers? Make sure to put Sonic luver (me) on your author alert list so you can be one of the first to read Chapter Two: How many times Eggman can be stupid. Feel free to email me at or to talk about Sonic or anything else for that matter. Thank ya...bye!


	2. Eggman Finally Explains the Gender Blend...

_Disclaimer: Although this may come as a shock to you, I still don't own Sonic or Sega or Wal-Mart. So there. Lol._

Thank ya all for the wonderful reviews (even though I only got about four) it motivated me to make this chapter faster than I would have. I usually update every weekend, because I have school and homework (tons because I'm in gifted, and they pile on the homework as if it was pie, oooh, pie! I get easily distracted) Aaaany way, just wanted to say, keep the review a'rollin. Thank you kindly.

Note: Flames (flamers) will only be used for

1) Pie

2) S'mores

3) Roast Beef

4) Burning various objects besides my fan fiction

Sorry that this chapter is short, I promise you a 6-page-on-word-doccument-or-more-chapter this weekend.

Don't ask why I made Tails act like some drugged out freak, I just felt like it. XD

On with the fan fiction (finally)

Chapter Two: Eggman finally explains the Gender Blender (even though the title is self explanatory)

* * *

After Barney finished singing "Hey Ya", after John Denver finished singing his whole album five times, after the McDonalds dude finished talking to his sandwich and complaining about losing it, after many countless hours of terrible over-rated music, Eggman came back into the room. (That was a long sentence.) He popped out the whatchamacallit and carelessly shoved the MP3 player into his pocket. "Now, I shall show you...the Gender Blender! Bwahahahahaha...(cough)...hahahahaha...ha." Cackled Eggman.

"That's a really stupid laugh". Commented Knuckles. "Try, hmm, how about, cha, cha, cha?"

"Ok, how's this?" Eggman asked. "This is the Gender Blender! Cha, cha, cha!"

"Eh, it doesn't have zeal, maybe you should add 'Charmin' to the end of it". Suggested Sonic, trying to conceal his laughs.

"Zeal? Charmin? Umm, well, here it goes, cha, cha, cha, Charm- hey! What the (beep)?!? You tricked me!" The enraged scientist yelled.

"Charmin! Hey, isn't that toilet paper?" Tails asked.

"Goodness, you must be the sharpest crayon in the tool shed." Tikal said.

Nobody noticed Eggman's face getting very red (more so than normal). Sonic, Rouge, and Knuckles were laughing, Tikal was playing with her bracelets, Amy was twirling a quill with her finger while chewing gum that came out of nowhere, Cream was picking at her nails, and Tails was sitting on the floor, cross-eyed. (Another long sentence). "I...I...I've given you slack, I've let you make fun of me, I've let you be rude and spoil my plots. I've done that because the memory of Maria..."

Back to Southeast Asia

"MARIA!" Shadow yelled.

Back to Sonic and co.

"...softened me a bit, my father, Robotnik, told me about her, to take care of her, but you know...wait, we're off subject...anyway, I've let you do those things, but today, ooh, today is different. Today I shall change that, I'll show no mercy, it won't hurt physically, but emotionally, it will rip out your insides and turn it into mincemeat." Eggman said, with a weird look in his eyes.

"But I thought you said this won't hurt!" Cream yelled.

"Oh my God! It's a figure of speech!" The now official 'mad' scientist said. (I know, that was corny).

Back to Southeast Asia (which is now California)

"Finally! I've got to where I wanted!" Shadow said. "Now just to find...what the?...ahhhhhh!"

Back to the evil dude

"Yosh! This is the Gender Blender!" Eggman said as he took a sheet off a large item that came out of nowhere.

"Gasp!" Tails yelled.

"Gasp is right, this baby can zap eight animals at a time." Said Eggman.

"Will you please tell us what it does, Egghead?" Sonic asked.

"Just about to...Sonichead, er, just pretend I didn't say that."

"Whatever".

"Anyway, the Gender Blender changes..."Eggman started, but was interrupted by a certain black hedgehog falling onto his Sleep Number mattress.

"Eggman" Shadow growled.

"Shadow" Eggman said.

"Eggman"

"Shad-"

"Stop it!" Rouge yelled.

"Nice of you to stop by, Mr.Worldsgreatestlifeform, I was just telling your friends how this here machine worked." Eggman said.

"And how does it work?" Shadow asked, walking over to Sonic.

"The Gender Blender changes your gender gradually, it doesn't hurt, but you get certain features that only the opposite gender has, and you eight get to try it out!" Said Eggman.

"Ooh lucky me, I came in on the fun part." Shadow said sarcastically.

"And now, smile and say 'cheesy!'" Eggman laughed. He aimed the gun at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Tikal, and Amy, and then fired.

ZAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!!!

"Oh, crap". Sonic whispered.

* * *

So how'd ya like it? Wow I just got this great idea! How about you review this fanfic! How inventive of me! Email me at or to talk about Sonic or this fan fiction. Thanks a lot!


	3. Edwardio and the Transformation

* * *

Ok, I'm going to start off with this... 

**ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY FAN FICTIONS!!!**

**I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME TO: Soniclover3...So, well, ya**

I am changing it because my friends at school figured it out, and I don't want them to read the fan fics.

* * *

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING...**

I did **_NOT_** copy anyone's ideas, nor will I in the future. Please don't assume until you've found out both sides of the story. I'm sorry for all of the confusion.

* * *

Looks like this chapter isn't going to be as long as planned...Jeanne (the hurricane) is coming in, oh, about 6 hours, and I need to help get ready (yes, I live in Florida, lucky me) So this 'un will be about five pages on word document. Sorry : (

* * *

_Disclaim-a: I still don't own Sonic, Sega, my sanity (I lost it last week) or my math teacher (not that I wanted to in the first place). But I will conquer Sega soon, here's my plan..._

1. I take Mario hostage

2. Umm, I haven't gotten that far...

* * *

**_News:_** I won't be updating as often because...1. I have a new fan fiction that I'm working on...2. I'm not getting many reviews, so I feel unloved...3. If you want me to update quicker, email me or review telling me to do so, so I shall feel loved.

I'm making a new fan fiction called "The Sonic Variety Pack" filled with one-chapter comedies, dramas, and much, much more! Fun for everyone! YAY!!!!!

Important things in this chappie...

1) Eggman tells his real name

2) We find out what happens with the Gender Blender

3) The effects of the Gender Blender

4) Well I can't tell you much more, or there will be no point in writing!

Enough said...on with the fan fiction...

* * *

We left our slightly retarded heroes when Sonic said, "oh, crap". Now lets find out if that phrase was 'fo sho', or if he was being random...

"Yosh, 'oh crap' is right! Now you shall feel the wrath of Edwardio E. Emilio! Muahahah-" Eggman started, but was interrupted by Sonic.

"Edwardio E. Emilio???" The abnormally fast hedgehog asked.

"Er, n-n-no, I didn't say that" (there are a lot of words starting with 'e') Eggman stuttered.

"Uh, like yeah ya did". Said Amy.

"Ok, ok, you got me, my birth name is actually Edwardio E. Emilio, but since I hated my name and everyone at school called my Humpty Dumpty, I now call myself Eggman." Edwardio, er, I mean Eggman explained.

"Wow, I thought I made that name for y-"Started Sonic, but was interrupted by a weird cramping feeling in his lower abdomen. "Ouchies, that hurts, I never felt like this before..."

"Yay! My plan is working! You are feeling the effects of girl-ism!" Eggman yelled.

"But what does my stomach cramping have to do with..." Sonic trailed off and finished his sentence with a simple "oh". Then reality hit him hard in the face. "NOOOOOOO"! Yelled Sonic as he threw himself onto the floor and had a tantrum.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Eggman said. He turned his attention to the confused and scared faces of (takes deep breath) Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Tikal, Amy, and Cream. "You all shall turn permanently into the opposite gender in, oh about, one week. And I've got the antidote...na, na, na, boo, boo, you can't catch me!" Eggman sung as he hopped (yes, I know, he's defying physics) into his Egg Carrier. "Get a loada thisss". He blasted some unknown orange/green goo at Tails, and since Tails is and idiot, he didn't do anything. Turns out, the 'goo' was leftover potato salad from 1856. Tails licked his unpleasantly orange and green slimy face and remarked "yummy!" Everyone screamed except Eggman who had a weird look in his eyes (more than usual) and Tails, who was satisfied licking all of the 'tater salad' off of his fur. "Awesome! Does it taste good?" Amy asked. "Wait, did that just come out of my (buuuuurp) mouth? Hey! What's happening?"

"You just don't listen do you? It's the Gender Blender for God's sake! Ya ought to know what that means!" Eggman yelled.

"Uhh, I'm not gett'n ya". Amy said casually.

"You are turning into a boy! Gah!" Roared Eggman. "Now get out of my sight!"

A bright yellowish whitish light came down from the roof and took everyone up one by one, but Tails was left behind. "Beam me up Scotty"! Tails yelled. (Reference to Star Wars...btw, I've never seen one episode, but my friend is obsessed, but that's a whole different story...) The intensely bright light came back again, but the stupid fox was on his head, so he was beamed up that way.

Back at Sonic's apartment...

"Is it just me, or am I smelling like a guy?"

"Is it just me, or am I getting hips?"

"Is it just me, or is my bra getting bigger, or am I just shrinking?"

"No, it's not just you"! Sonic said. "I really think that Eggman's plan really worked!"

"Naw, he's not that smart." Laughed Knuckles. "Hey, is my voice getting higher pitched?"

"Yeah it is, and I'm developing a taste for foot ball...bum, Bum, BUMMM". Cream said.

"Nooooo!" Shadow yelled. "I...I think...I think I like...PINK! AHHHH!!!!!"

"This is even worse than listening to Eggman's terrible choice of music." Amy said, as she scratched her armpits, which were quite hairy (sorry for the bad visual). Just then, Tails entered the room wearing a purple tube top and a denim mini skirt. "Oh, my, God, Becky, look at her butt, it is sooooo big, she's like one of those rapper's girlfriends" He/she said. ("I like big butts" song plays in the background for about two minutes while everyone in the room except Tails has their jaws wide open). "Ya know, I think I could get used to this..." The new vixen mused.

"Ok, lets not do that anymore, Tails, because, quite frankly, you are scaring the crap out of me (not figuratively) and also, the people reading this fan fiction are going to close this story because you are acting like a (beep)." Sonic growled. "We need to find that antidote before Knuckles, Shadow and I start acting like you."

"Fine, be that way, but I just have one question...Rouge, can I borrow your bra, because, well, yeah." Tails said.

"Oh, you little pervert". Said Rouge after giving Tail a good, hard smack in the muzzle.

"Ouchies, my stomach is hurting again, and it seems as though I have acquired a cut someplace on my upper leg." Sonic said, cringing.

"Sonic, you didn't cut your leg, here, take this, go to the bathroom, and read the directions, then, er, yeah." Amy said nervously as she handed Sonic a wrapped plastic cylinder (if you are a girl, you know what I'm talking about). Sonic read the directions, his face getting even more fearful with every word he read, but he passed out before he could finish.

Awkward silence...

"So, uh, Amy, what was that about?" Knuckles asked.

"You do not want to know, trust me." Replied Amy, many giggles from Tikal, Rouge, and Cream followed.

More awkward silence...

"Um, who wants pizza?" Asked Shadow.

"Yay for pizza!" Everyone yelled, completely forgetting their predicament. But tomorrow, they will all see how powerful The Gender Blender can blend and mash and mush and gush and other words that mean to twist their lives.

* * *

YAY! Cliffhanger, well, not really, but oh well...Please review, the button is right there, waiting for you to click it! Click it, click it, click it, click it, click it!!!! Lol. So you get my point. Hopefully. Do you want me to review? Hehehe...

Email meh (lol) at to talk about anything.

Thank ya XD

...click it...click it......its right there, push the button!!!!! XD


	4. Shopping Spree Part One

Sorry again, but my fingers hurt from typing so much, so this chapter will only be about four pages on word document again.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter! I updated on Saturday, and today is Sunday, and I'm updating again! But fanfiction isn't working, so this might have to wait a while...Darn. I don't have school on Monday either because of Jeanne. But I can't update tomorrow because the ever-looming math homework is creeping up on me, and I can't procrastinate any more. Darn. We are doing fractions. I hate fractions. Can you answer this? 3/10 plus negative 13/15? Down with math. Darn. Now I have all those die-hard math fans after me. Ahhh! The nerds are coming for me! Lol. Just kidding. Sorry to the people who like math. But where I live, 'tis a free country, and I shall fulfill my rights by dissing math! But not now, it is story time!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega or the ozone layer. And besides, do you really think anyone from Sega would be writing a fan fiction? I rest my case._

* * *

Chapter four: Shopping Spree

Recap: We left our gender changing freaks while they ordered pizza and overfed themselves. Sadly, Tails exploded. I needed to kill him off anyway. No I'm just kidding. Tails didn't explode, although I wish he did...

* * *

Since everybody was too fat to drive home, so they all slept over at Sonic's apartment. Out of nowhere, a rooster crowed waking everybody up. "Shut the (bleep) up, you (bleep'n) chicken" Shadow mumbled, taking out his rife that also came from nowhere. Luckily for the rooster, Shadow has a terrible shot, so all Shadow did was make seven holes in the roof. "Smooth" Rouge said, wiping the sand from her eyes. She just so happened to look down and noticed an absence of her chest. Rouge was so shocked; she didn't know what to say. She collapsed onto her knees and yelled "NOOOOOOO!" Right about that time, everyone was noticing their changed bodies. "Ew, I'm curvy!" Knuckles screamed.

"I'm not even going to start on how odd that sounds." Shadow scoffed. "Look at me, I'm still a man, not on the inside, but I'm famous for hiding my emotions."

"Pff, yeah right, a man? I thought you were turning into a squirrel!" Laughed Sonic.

"Wow, this is weird, I have a sudden urge to watch basketball and have a beer in my hand." Cream whispered.

"And I want to eat chocolate while watching soap operas, Lifetime Movie Network, and WE, woman's entertainment." Said Tails. "Wait, I already to that..."

Everybody sweatdropped.

So for the next five hours, those furries talked about how they are changing. Finally, Amy suggested they all go to the mall and get clothes. Which is kind of odd, because the boys don't even wear clothes.

At the mall...

"I think we should split up into groups so the girls can help the guys, and vice versa." Rouge suggested. "Let's go in couples, so, It'll be..." A large poster appears, with the groups on it.

Rouge and Shadow

Tails and Cream

Tikal and Knuckles

Amy and Sonic

"Ok, lets go!" Cream yelled. Some corny adventure music plays in the background as the four couples run in different directions. Sonic and Amy go to Limited Too (I hate that place), Tikal and Knuckles go to Pac Sun, Rouge and Shadow go to Hot Topic, and Tails and Cream go to Wet Seal.

At Limited Too...

"Arghy! The pink! Get me out of here!" Amy yelled, causing a few humans to stop and stare.

"Look, I really need to get some outfits that are girlish, and I do think that this plaid skirt would look good with my fur." Said Sonic, as he picked up the said skirt.

"I hate Eggman" Grumbled Amy.

"Hate is a strong word, try using 'dislike strongly'." Sonic said, while giggling. "Hey, do you think that green hedgehog over there is cute?"

"Oh, come on Sonic, that's just wrong!" Amy yelled. "I'm going to the Gap, come with me or I'll drag you there."

"Fine, just let me buy these." Sonic said, holding up a turquoise sequined sleeveless shirt, plaid mini skirt, black skirt, faded low rise jeans, and a pink and white polka dotted thong.

"Ewwww! That's just wrong!" Exclaimed Amy as she stormed out the door.

At Hot Topic...

While Rouge was picking out some baggy black jeans, Shadow was trying to find a skirt. "The only colors here are black! I can't find any pink! I'm going to the Gap to get something not gothic." He said.

"How cliché. Your fur is black, but you don't want black clothes. Bah!" Replied Rouge. But Shadow was already gone.

At Wet Seal...

"Ooh, look at the pretty colors, Cream! I loooove this color, it brings out my eyes, don't ya think?" Tails asked.

"There's nothing here for me, all this store has is peppy clerks, music videos, and revealing shirts!" Answered Cream.

"That's why it's so great! Even before I turned into a girl, I shopped here."

Cream sweatdropped. "It's my turn to shop, I'm going to the Gap." She/he said.

At Pacific Sun...

"I'm bored, I'm going to the Gap, see you later." Tikal said, over her shoulder.

"(Sigh) Sunsets are so dreamy, and so is this Welcome To Paradise shirt...excuse me, I'll take this." Knuckles said to the shop clerk.

Just then, a loud high pitch scream came from the woman's bathroom...

* * *

Ok, I am sooooo sorry to do this, but I have to stop the chapter here...fan fiction is being really stupid, and not letting me log on, and this is my only chance, so I will continue the chapter later in the week. Sorry again.

But that doesn't mean you don't have to review! Click it, click it, click it, click it...


	5. Shopping Spree Part Two

Wowzers, I've updated three times in three days. Go me! Lol. Just kidding. This chappie is moderately long, it's about six pages on word document. I got my math homework done (thank you ShadowandAmy'sfangirlforlife for helping me). So now I've got a whole four hours to type. YAY!!!!!! Obviously, our power never went out, lucky us, there are over five million power outages in Florida. I feel blessed. (Hugs self).

* * *

**News:** I'm changing my pen name in 24 (twenty four) hours. It is 12:25 in the afternoon right now, so tomorrow, at this time, my pen name is going to be Soniclover3.

* * *

**More News:** After the sixth or seventh chapter, I'm going to start working on Sonic Variety Pack and update every so often for the Gender Blender, so you might want to look for my new fanfic and review that too (wink, wink).

* * *

**Even more news:** I've read this on some fanfics, it's that the author makes a 'printable' version, to 'read on the go'. Since I've gotten more than fifteen reviews, I wanted to know to 'yall' wanted me to do that. When you review, type "yes to printable" if you want me to, or "no to printable" if you don't (duh). It's ok to say no, it doesn't hurt my feelings. Hehehe.

* * *

**More more news:** After every chappie, I'm going to have the characters talking with me and such...if you don't get it, well, you will, your time will come child...lol.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega, or Ashton Kutcher...Darn._

* * *

Just to let ya know, since I'm a girl, I might do some minor 'guy bashing' so please don't be offended.

* * *

Recap: All the girls turning into guys are going to the Gap, and quote, "A loud high pitch scream came from the woman's bathroom." Unquote.

* * *

On with the fanfic already...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The voice screamed again. It seems as though Shadow was being stupid and went into the girl's bathroom. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails came running to the bathroom because the voice sounded familiar, and Sonic's instinct was to help, pah. Come to find out it was Shadow. Being stupid. Like I said two sentences ago. "I felt like I was girl, and I really had to go!" Shadow whined, when Knuckles gave him the evil eye. "I guess not all of me has changed, because I mistook the sink for a urinal, and, well, yeah..." Just then, a girl looking about ten came running out of the bathroom with her eyes covered and yelled. "My eyes! They burn!" She uncovered her face. "Nooooo! I'm blind! Die stupid black hedgehog!" The girl started to run, but ran into the wall.

Everyone sweatdropped

"I'm guessing that would be the person who saw you, Shad." Knuckles said.

"That would be a good guess." Tails laughed.

"Totally." Shadow replied, and then suddenly clamped his hands over his mouth. "Di...di...did I just say that?"

"'Fraid so, my friend." Said Sonic.

The same green hedgehog Sonic saw at Limited Too walked by, and the four so called 'boys' giggled and pointed at him. A family of humans looked up from where they were sitting. The father covered the daughter's eyes and said, "I can't believe how many gay people there are."

"I know, that's why I'm voting for Bush." The wife sighed.

"Hey! We aren't gay! Dr. Eggman just trapped us, zapped us, and changed our gender, we can't help it!" Knuckles yelled.

Now the little girl spoke up, her father's hand was still on her eyes, "yeah, right, you (bleep'n) (bleep), fruit cakes like you should be burned!"

"That's my girl!" The father exclaimed.

"What is this world coming to?" Shadow said to no one in particular.

At the Gap...

All four girl/boys walked in from the same door, shopped at the same sports wear rack, checked out at the same cashier. And only when the cashier asked if they were shopping together did they notice each other.

"Aww, man, this sucks, now that I'm a boy, I'm not observant. I only see what's in front of me." Rouge sighed. "I am not going to take this anymore, we must find that antidote!"

"Yeah, I have no idea how Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic can live with themselves." Tikal said.

Awkward silence...

"Sooooo, Cream, like how's Cheese?" Amy asked. "What type is he? Fly? Dark? Hero?"

"Stupid" Cream responded. "He is going out with Omochao, but thankfully, Omochaos don't have a gender.

More awkward silence...

Ok, this is getting boring, so lets go back to the boy/girls...

Back to Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails...

"We have got to find that antidote!" Shadow yelled. "I just can't go on like this"!

"Um, we've been like this for only 1.5472 days." Commented Knuckles.

"There's only one thing we can do..." Sonic started.

"PAR-TAY!" Tails screamed.

"You got it!" Said Shadow. "Lets go find the girl/boys to tell them."

At the Gap...

"Hey Shad, how are ya do'in?" Rouge asked casually.

"Before we kick Eggman's butt, we are going to have a party!" Shadow yelled.

"And we are gunna dance, and sing karaoke, and _drink_..." Tails started.

"Ahem, Tails, you've already done that, and it didn't go over well to say the least." Sonic corrected.

"Naw, I'll be fine! Anyway, we are going to party like it's 2004!!!!" Continued Tails.

"Tails, the last time I checked, it is 2004." Knuckles said.

Awkward silence for the bajillionth time in one chapter.

"This chapter is getting really boring, put the chapter out of its misery and end it!" Sonic exclaimed, obviously talking to me. I sighed and said, "I had to teach Shadow this back in chapter one." Then Sonic grew seven feet and hit his head on the ceiling, blew up, and reformed back to normal. "Ouchies, why the (bleep) did you do that?" The now enraged hedgehog asked.

The plot thickens...**(A/N: I always wanted to say that...)**

"She wanted to put you in your place, she's the author, supreme dude of..." Shadow started, but was cutoff by Amy's piko-piko hammer smoshing him into the ground. "Ahem, it's dudette, not dude." I said. **(A/N: When I talk, its like just a voice, they can't really see me.**) Everyone started backing away from where my voice was coming from. Darn, now they hate me. Boxes of chocolates appear in their hands. "Yay! Now all I need is the LMN!" Tails yelled.

Ok, I'm calling it quits here; it's getting too weird for even me (that's saying something)

_Shadow:_ Ouch...

_Sonic:_ Owie...

_Tails:_ When am I going to get to watch my movies?

_Rouge:_ When am I going to change back into a girl?

_Cream:_ When am I going to go to the bathroom?

_Me:_ Muahahahaha, I'm not telling you!

_Tikal:_ Well that's not nice!

_Me:_ I know. Oh, I almost forgot, I need to make a statement about Tikal and Knuckles being and 'item' (lol) I know they are from the same tribe. Oopsie, let's hope they don't make any inbred echidnas! That's all for now! Be sure to review and keep a lookout for Chapter Six: Da Par-tay...Buh bye!

* * *

**Update:_ I wanted to let you know that this is the end of the whole story. I'm sorry..._**

**_HA! Fooled you. I'm not ending this fanfic for quite a while. What I really wanted to say is that I'm stopping at chapter 10, which is (counts on fingers for a long time) 5 more chapters left! YAY!_**

* * *

Remember to review...click it click it click it click it...


	6. Da Party Preparations

I am sooooo sorry for not updating, there are numerous reasons why...

1) Fanfiction didn't let me update for a whole flipping week! Holy crap!

2) I'm lazy

3) I've been busy with school, hurricanes, and typing Flying Without Wings.

I know you've not been yayful, but I'll start to update soon enough. (And this chapter is longer than 7 pages on word document).

Fanfiction is not nice, it deleted Rhythm and Balance because of a misunderstanding. Someone reported this fic, but to no avail on their part. Bwahahaha! I win! Tee hee. Ok, I'm over that.

Speshul News Announcements:

Super Metal Sonic might be making a sequel to Flying Without Wings (I gave 'em permission)

I think I have all the characters I need, so thank ya kindly!

And thank you to the constant reviewers...

Super Metal Sonic, Lobo-Chan, ShadowandAmy'sfangirlforlife, and Trow it all away

There are some other dudes (and dudettes), but I forgot...sorry

(Hopefully I can get some more peopleses after I stop being lazy and update)

Woohoo! New characters! Here are the characters I'm going to be using, you can submit your characters still, but there is a lesser chance I'll use it.

I'll be using...(Only Shard will appear in this chapter)

Shard, Sean, Kako, Shade, and Snow...holy crap! All the names except Kako start with 's'. If your character is Sean, Shade or Snow, could you please change it? You don't have to, but I'd like at least one person to volunteer.

Disclaimer: (Almost forgot) I don't own Sonic, Sega, or H.G. Wells.

Chapter six: Da Party Preparations

* * *

Sonic's Apartment 11:24 a.m.

"Sonic! What do you think?" Tikal asked as she shoved a large piece of paper in the hedgehog's face.

It read...

_Spin the bottle_

_Truth or dare_

_Prank calls_

_Other crap that I can't think of right now_

"Yeah, sure Tikal, that sounds great, they'll love your game selection." Sonic replied. "Lets go to Publix to get some par-tay supplies."

"Ok, I'll go get the gang...heh, that sounds like we're a gang of vandalizing, killing, scumbag teenagers!" Tikal said as she burped extremely loud.

"No, lets just go alone..."

**(A/N: Remember, Sonic lives in an apartment.)**

Just then, a light blue hedgehog zoomed by, leaving a chilly feeling in his wake. "Hey, loser! What do ya think your do'in?" Sonic yelled at the quadruped. The hedgehog stopped abruptly and turned around, his penetrating steel blue eyes staring. "I'm running, no dir...wait, aren't you Sonic? The world renowned superly awesome dude?" He asked.

"Well, I am Sonic, I don't about the last part, but yeah. What's your name?"

"Shard, ice extraordinaire".

"Nice to meet you, Shard. This is Tikal."

Tikal waved meekly from behind Sonic.

"Hey, would you like to come to Publix with us?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do." Replied Shard. "Why are ya headed there?"

"Well, me, Tikal, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, and Cream have been zapped by a ray that happened to change our gender and now since we've got no self motivation, we're going to throw a party and you are invited." Sonic said, gasping for air.

"O...k..." Said Shard, not believing Sonic one bit.

"Do you want to take the stairs or the elevator?" Sonic asked.

"I'll pass on the elevator." Shard said, looking extremely nervous.

"Aw, why? I love the elevator...it goes up, and then down, and then up, and then down, and then..." Sonic said, while pushing Shard into the elevator. "Geeze! You are cold! What's wrong?"

"Uh...um...er..." Was all the blue hedgehog said.

"What the (bleep) is wrong with you?" Sonic asked. "It's just an elevator." Just then, elevator music started playing. Shard screamed like a little girl and took out his ice sword, slicing everything in his path."

"What a flipping mental." Tikal commented.

Many angry seconds later...

Ding! The doors opened and Shard walked out like nothing ever happened. Sonic and Tikal sweatdropped.

At Publix 11:35 in the afternoon.

**(A/N: You've probably gone shopping at a grocery store, so I won't include this section. Everything went accordingly and everything on the list was gotten.)**

At the register

"Awwwww! Look at the little furbies! They are so cute!" Sonic screamed, picking up the said furby. Shard started to back away slowing. "They...them...get them away from me...they are out to get me..."

Tikal sighed and said, "I never heard of a furby complex."

Back at the apartments 12:39 in the afternoon.

"The party's from 5 p.m. to 4 in the morning. The place is at room number 384." Sonic told Shard.

"Hey, isn't 384 the secret room that police, retards, and people who aren't invited can't get into?" Shard asked.

"But I invited Big, now he can't come." Tikal added.

"Big's a retard." A random fox said, skipping by.

In Sonic's apartment 12:45 in the late afternoon.

Shadow and Amy were sitting on the couch waiting for Sonic and Tikal to come back. Shadow was trying out different lip-glosses and Amy was watching a foot ball game. Tikal crumpled up the shopping list and threw it at Shadow's head. "Owwwwww!" He cried as he opened it up.

_Chips_

_Dip_

_Nachos_

_Drinks_

_Drinks for Tails_

_Popcorn_

_Cake_

_Candy_

"Hey! Where's the pie?" Shadow asked as he added pie to the list. "Heads up!" Tikal yelled as she threw yet another list at Shadow's head. "What the? What's this for?" He asked.

"It's a list of people we are going to invite."

_Shard_

_Kacie_

_Snow_

_Elaine_

_Eggman_

_Shade_

_Kako_

_Sean_

_Big_ Don't invite

_Kathryn_

_Sara_

_Metal Sonic_

_Zander_

_Jason_

_Warrick_ **(A/N: If you haven't noticed, I'm using a lot o CSI names...Kathryn, Sara, Warrick...teehee, I love CSI)**

_Random people who look like they want to go to a party_

"Who are these people?" Amy asked, finally talking.

"They are from my tribe...and some others..." Said Tikal.

Awkward silence

Just then, Tails came bursting into the room, his eyes were wide and it looked like he had something up his butt (sorry for the bad visual). He started hopping around the room breaking stuff. "TAILS! What the (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) are you doing? You are ruining all my junk!" Sonic yelled. Tails froze in mid jump, and with his back towards Sonic, he turned his head all the way around and said, "_Nah hamya hee no hamyo_!"

"Oh my God! Tails! Why didn't you tell us you were on crack?" Shadow screamed. "Yes, I can speak idiot."

"_Ekkuaba nosheve slami cho espha_!"

"Aw, Tails, you shouldn't say that about Sonic."

"_Feelo chaganfa hamya hee no hamyo_!"

"Hey! That's not nice! I really thought you were on drugs!" Shadow scurried over to Sonic and Tikal. "He's not really on crack, he was just messing with me."

Tails dropped to the ground and he ran into the kitchen closet and pulled out a giant sack-o-sugar, which was at least three feet taller than him. It was only half way full. Everyone except Tails sweatdropped. "Mie _**precioussssssssssss**_!" He whispered, stroking the bag. Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream came walking in, carrying the party supplies that weren't food. The retard of a fox ran up to Knuckles and gave him an all to friendly hug. While he was nuzzling the echidna's arm, Sonic and Shadow pulled him off and threw him in the hall closet. While Amy boarded up the sides, Cream welded the door to the wall. Because the author wanted to spice up this fic, Rouge was accidentally pushed into the closet too. "Nooooo! Open the door, OPEN THE DOOR!" Rouge yelled. "Hey, hey, hey." Tails said. Then there was silence. Erie silence. "It's quiet...too quiet." Sonic said in a really freaky voice. The door started shaking violently and glowing green ooze trickled out the bottom. "O...k..." Knuckles said. "Lets just get the food and supplies down to the room...the party starts in 4 hours!"

Room 384 1:38 p.m.

"Well that ought to do it...Shadow, do we have it all?" Knuckles asked.

"Lemme check." Shadow pulled out the checklist and read it aloud. "Bar, bartenders, dance floor, D.J, food, closets for...umm stuff, and bathrooms, couches, chairs, separate rooms for truth or dare, spin the bottle, and prank calls...all in check."

There were four rooms, the main one, and then three divisions, each for the different games. The prank call room had 30 beanbags in a semi-circle with a phone in the middle. There were speakers around the room, so everyone could hear the conversation. The truth or dare room had 30 pillows in a circle. A Refrigerator, a closet, and numerous other things were set in the room for all of the possible outcomes of the truths or dares. Room number three (spin the bottle room) had three spacious closets and on the ground was a green bottle and 30 circular pillow seat thingies in a circle.

"It is time..." Sonic said in the same really freaky voice.

* * *

Yay for new chapter! Whoot! Please review, for I have worked my fingers to the bone to type this for you...my poor fingers.

Bottom line: Email, IM, or review!


	7. Da Partay!

I'm baaaack! Brace yourselves, because this is the longest chapter eva! (Cracks knuckles)

Knuckles: Ouch!

(I know, old joke, I'm so ashamed)

In this chapter, I have a lot of references to the SatAM characters, and they are insulted kind of, but I have nothing against them, I love SatAM.

I'm getting right to the disclaimer...

Er...Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega, or the SatAM characters, I don't own Scary Movie 3 either.

Whoot!

What you'll see in this chapter...

Da par-tay!

Sally, Bunnie, and Mina fighting over Sonic (remember, since he was zapped, he has no interest in girls).

Prank calls, spin the bottle, and a very revealing truth or dare game (in more ways than one).

* * *

4:59 p.m. Room 384

Awkward Silence...Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Tails (who was tied up and in a potato sack), Amy, Rouge (who was scarred for life), Cream and Tikal were pacing around the giant room.

5:01 p.m. Same place

"Arrrrgh! They aren't going to come! Nooooo! That is _so_ typical of them, fashionably late my (bleep)." Tails screamed from inside his potato-y prison.

5:06 p.m. Same place

The door falls down and tons of animals, and a few chao and humans come running in. "I'm more yayful!" Rouge screamed. Sonic walked up to a podium and tapped the microphone. "Is, is this thing on? Ahem...can you hear me? All the way in the back? Testing...1...2...3...testing." Can you hear me? Testing..."

"Shut the (bleep) up you (bleep) son of a (bleep)!" A chao named Spawn yelled. Everybody sweatdropped.

"O...k...anyway, let me tell you the plans for this party that go'in down. We socialize and mingle for thirty minutes, next we dance, and then we eat and drink, after that the real games begin, prank calls, truth or dare, spin the bottle, stuff like that. After those pastimes, we'll all probably be too drunk to know what we are doing, so the rest is up to your impaired mind to decide." Sonic announced. There were many jeers of happiness.

A few minutes later...

"Hey, who the (bleep) invited Eggman and Metal Sonic to the party?" **(A/N: To Super Metal Sonic, I mean the real Metal Sonic in the games). **Shadow asked. Everybody in the room stopped and yelled 'not me'. "I invited myself, a mad scientist needs to have a good time once in a while eh?" Eggman said.

Amy, who was standing by near Eggman, shuddered.

After the boring mingling...

"Lets get ready to rrrrrumble!" Tails screamed.

"Oh my God, Tails, that is so flipping stupid!" Cream yelled at him.

Funkah music started to play in the background as all 27 guests tried to fit on the dance floor. The dance floor began to light up like those groovy thingamabobs in the 70's. Sonic and Shadow were break-dancing, and neither of them were doing good. Eggman tried to copy them, but fell on his butt. "Ok Shadow, you win, I'm tired, I'm going to go sit over here." Sonic gestured to an un-crowded section of the room. It was right next to the three doors that lead to the game rooms. When Sonic was finally settled on the purple leopard couch he chose, a certain squirrel/chipmunk hybrid walked up to him. She was wearing a green tube top and a denim mini skirt. If Sonic hadn't been zapped by the Gender Blender, he would have drowned in his drool. "Hey, girl." Sonic said. "Long time no see, huh?" Sally frowned, obviously not getting the response she wanted. "So, what have you been up to?" She asked, tossing her hair out of her eyes dramatically.

"Just getting my gender blended mainly." Sonic replied.

Sally forced a laugh. "You always make me smile, Sonic."

Just then, Mina Mongoose and Bunnie Rabbot ran up to Sonic and Sally. "Hey, Sonic". They yelled in unison. Sally then said, "Isn't this wonderful? A partial Freedom Fighters reunion...isn't that wonderful Sonic?" Sally sat down next the hedgehog and put her arm around him. Sonic wasn't fazed at all; usually, his heart would start pounding in his chest, but he just sat there. Mina sat on the other side on Sonic and Bunnie, who saw there was no place else to sit, took a seat right on Sonic's lap. At that moment, Amy got off the dance floor and walked over to the hedgehog. "Geeze, Sonic, you pimp, get your butt off that chair, its food and drinks time, and that goes for you three also!"

"Oh, Amy, I'm not interested, I'm watching my figure...not that I need to, though." Sally said.

Later (After the food and drinks time because nothing interesting happened).

"Hey Knuckles, do you know where Tails is?" Shadow asked.

"I think _I _know". The bartender said. She pointed to a trail of empty wine and beer bottles leading up to a heap of hiccupping fur. "Aw, Tails! Not again! Your always on a sugar rush or drunk!" Shadow yelled. Tails picked himself up slowly and remarked, "Oh, I'm fine." Hiccupped and then fell over. Knuckles smiled evilly and said, "I think we can have some fun with this..."

In game room number one 7:29 p.m.

Shadow and Knuckles dragged Tails in by his tails and set him on one of the beanbags. "Lettuce begin!" Tikal yelled, taking a sip of her beer. "Everyone, take a seat and be quiet, whoever wants to make a prank call, sit on the blue beanbags, and if you just want to listen, sit on the red ones." Three animals, one chao, and two humans volunteered to make a prank call. "Tails, you can go first." She said. Since Tails was mentally impaired, he dialed 911.

Tails: Hello? Helooooo?

Operator: Hello. This is 911 (everyone in the room gasps and some people laugh.)

Tikal: Hang up Tails! Hang up!

Tails hangs up and starts to foam at the mouth. "Almost forgot." Tikal said and she punched in some numbers on the phone. "We need to put the whatchamacallit onto the thingamabob to make sure the whatthebajezus doesn't show up on the caller id."

"Oh, now I get it." Snow commented.

"We need to make a list of the dudes and dudettes who are going to play. I don't have any paper, so I'll just write the names on the wall. Does anyone have any lipstick?" Tikal asked. Knuckles jumped up from his seat and handed Tikal fire engine red. Everyone sweatdropped. Tikal wrote

Tails

Snow

Jason

Kako

Eggman

Spawn

on the wall with Knuckle's lipstick. "Ok, we're all set, Tails, dial away." Tails once again dialed 911, but this time, they can't trace the call.

Tails: Buh diddaly umchious sonnacha fouk ralleoop!

Operator: This is 911 thank you for calling.

Tails: Ahhhh! My house is burning down! My family was brutally murdered by Espio and Charmy! I'm going to commit suicide if you don't help me soon! Nooooo! Charmy is coming after me! Hurry! He's coming! He's closer! Save meeeeeeee! Cough, cough, cough, he just stabbed me...goodbye world...

Operator: Please hold

Elevator music plays and Shard starts having seizures. Everyone else is laughing their (beeps) off.

Different operator: Sir, please tell me what's the matter.

Tails: I'm...dying...Charmy...Espio...family...fire...oatmeal...

Operator: Please hold.

Click

"Oh my God! They hung up on me!" Tails yelled as he set the phone down on the receiver. Tails got up and sat next to Mina, who was petting a very uncomfortable looking Sonic. "Next! Who wants to go next? Snow! You're up!" Tikal yelled over the laughter. Snow was a white hedgehog in a black tank top and faded jean pants. "I'm going to call a random person." She announced.

Snow: Get away!

Random person: From what? Is there a bob-omb in my house?

Snow: Step away from meh chicken selects, dude!

Person: My name is Odis, not dude.

Snow: Then Odis, I love ya, but get the (bleep) away from my (bleep'n) chicken selects.

Odis: Are you on crack?

Snow: No way! Are you?

Odis: May...be...

Snow: All the more reason to step off!

Snow starts to sing the Step Off song from School of Rock. Odis hangs up. Everyone in the room is once again laughing their (beeps) off. "Neeeeexxxxxxtttttt!" Tikal yelled. Jason (yeah, that Jason...if you don't know who that Jason is...er, it's Jason Voorhees, the evil guy with the hockey mask that kills people). "I'm going for the The Ring prank call." He stated.

"Faker!" Shadow yelled, but was silenced because he remembered that he was insulting an easily angered mass murderer. "I'm going to call Mario." Jason said.

**(A/N: This section contains a related-not exact-lines from Scary Movie 3...I already put it in the disclaimer, but: I don't own Scary Movie 3)**

Mario:Hello?  
Jason: (Makes crackling noises)  
Mario: Who's-a gay? Hello?  
Jason: (Even more crackling noises)  
Mario: What?  
Jason: Can you hear me now?  
Mario: Kind of.  
Jason: Can you hear me now?  
Mario: Good...with Verizon wireless, you ca-  
Jason: Seven days.  
Mario: Seven days? What the (bleep)? Are you trying to sell me something? No! I-a don't want to buy another hair removal kit!  
Jason: You are going to die in seven days.  
Mario: Oh-a my God-a...so seven days-a to this very hour? My watch-a broke. How am I going to know the exact-a hour?  
Jason: Forget hours. This day seven days from now.  
Mario: But there's a holiday coming up. Do you count the holiday?  
Jason: Well, that depends. What holiday?  
Mario: Martin Luther King Day.

Jason: No.  
Mario: Why-a? Are you-a racist?  
Jason: Jesus Christ. I'm giving you seven flipping days. I can come over now and kill you, do ya want that?

Mario: Holy crap-a! No!

Mario starts to cry and Jason hangs up the phone. The crowd cheers. "I never liked the Italian (beeeeeep)(beeeeeep)." Amy said.

"Ok, you know the drill, Kako, your turn." Tikal announced. Kako was a beautiful dog/fox hybrid wearing a white t-shirt and baggy black pants. "I'm calling a random Swedish dude". Kako said.

Random Swedish dude: Eh? Whaddaya vant? Me heed is hurt'n meh, and I'm tired, yoa.

Kako couldn't control her laughter.

Kako: E Quizno's subs! They are good to us. E Quizno's subs! They are tasty, they are juicy, and they are good because we like them!

Random Swedish dude: Eh? What are ye? I walk'n and talk'n commerc-ial fo Quiznos? Eh?

Kako: Hearts stars, horseshoes, clovers and blue moons, pots of gold and rainbows, and me red balloons! That's me lucky charms, they're magically delicious!

Tails: Hey! I sung that in chapter 1!

Random Swedish dude: You blasted prank callas! Blast you all!

Click.

Everyone in the room cheered, obviously proud of Kako getting a Swedish dude mad. "I have just been informed that Eggman is going to call his mother, and Spawn the chao is calling a random anyone." Tikal said.

"Let's get right to business here..." Eggman said, rubbing his hands together.

Gertrude (Eggman's mom): .............

Eggman: Mom? Are you there?

Gertrude: (Static-y) Miiiiiiii precious

Eggman: Mom, I can't hear you.

Gertrude: Miiiiiiiiiii preeeeecious!...............Precious............(deep breathing) precious, precious, precious...PRECIOUS!

Eggman: Oh, hi mom

Everyone in the room is really freaked out, especially Shard because he thinks Gertrude sounds like a furby. Shard mentally unplugged the phone with his special ice mind power stuff. "Ooooo...k...Spawn, its your turn." Tikal said. An evil Shadow looking chao with penguin eyebrows started nibbling on Tikal's leg. "What the (bleep)? Get off my you little (bleep) (bleep)" She yelled. The chao grumbled and wobbled over to the phone.

Random person: Yo, speak to meh!

Spawn: n4eovmlsdclreu

Random person: You just hate me because I'm black! Just because I grew up in the projects doesn't mean you can say that!

Spawn: grfduh43jfdklsfn4389 3498jmfdn3iu45 etklejn89v3y 9vnrejgherkjghe j9orn8vt, knarf?

Random person: Oh, you've done it now, (bleep), I'm going come over there right now and bust a cap up in your (bleep). That'll teach you to not get up in Middeh Cent's grill...fool!

Spawn hung up and shivered. "Ok, this is getting boring and quite freaky, eh?" Tikal stated. "On to room number two! Truth or dare!" The crowd yelled and screamed with excitement as they all tried to get out of the room.

Truth or dare room 9:14 p.m.

"You know the drill, sit your (bleep) in a space, if you don't want to play, go sit in the corner." Rouge yelled at the crowd. Surprisingly, nobody went in the corner. "So Shard, Kacie, Snow, Elaine, Eggman, Shade, Kako, Sean, Kathryn, Sara, Metal Sonic, Spawn, Zander, Shonic, Warrick, Jason, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, me, Knuckles, Tikal, Cream, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, and Mina are playing, right?" Rouge asked, gasping for air.

"YES!" Everyone screamed.

"Ok, I'll go first...Sean, truth or dare?" Rouge asked.

"Umm, I don't know..." Sean replied.

"Pick truth! I have a really good one!"

"Then I'll choose dare."

"Heh, gotcha! Reverse psychology! I dare you to put worms, ice, fur, raw eggs, and squirrel brains in a blender and then pour it down your pants!"

"Aw, crap, mon!" Sean yelled. "Wait! We don't have those supplies! I'm off the hook!"

"Oh no you dit'nt!" Rouge called back doing that snap wave thingy with her hands. "There's flipping thing you could think of in that fridge, just check."

"Sean hung his head and proceeded to blend the nasty junk and-"

"TAILS!" You don't have to narrate it for us! We can see what's happening." Sonic yelled.

"Tails suddenly felt a cold rush of hatred from Sonic, Tails is going to go curl up in a ball and die." Tails continued.

"Aaaany way...Sean, we're waiting." Rouge announced.

Slowly and reluctantly, Sean started to pour the gross contents into the back of his pants. "Nope, other side." Said Rouge with a grin.

"You're sick, you know that? Just sick!" Sean yelled, putting the vile stuff down the front of his pants. Everyone gasped. "Gasp!" Er, I already said that...

Ok, anyway...

Sean started to cry and ran into the bathroom while a group of drunken chao peed themselves laughing. From inside the bathroom, Sean yelled, "Ok, I've got the worst dare eva! Sonic, truth or dare?"

"Pff, no dir, you are using the psychology thingamabob on me...I'm going with dare!" He replied.

"Reverse, reverse psychology! God Sonic, I'd think you would have learned by now! Ha ha ha on you!" Sean laughed. "Now, for the worst dare that will scar you for life...I dare you to---"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER**! WHOOT! This is the longest chapter I've ever made! It's a holy crap total of eleven pages on word document! Don't be mad when the next chapter is going to be short, it's going to have the dare, five (give or take) more truth or dares and spin the bottle. Here's meh plan until the ending...

Chapter 8 – Truth or dare and spin the bottle

Chapter 9 – Da party ends and the Sonic gang realizes that they could have just taken the antidote when Eggman was at da party, but they didn't.

Chapter 10 – The gender blended victims search for the antidote.

Chapter 11 – They either get the antidote, or they don't, or a whole different thing happens, but I'm not telling you. Tee hee.

Reviews and emails (or both) make me say yay and motivate me to update sooner. You know the drill (click it click it click it)


	8. Truth or Dare

* * *

Hi yall! I made an account at deviantart (it's a website, but fanfiction won't let me put part) and my pen name there is soniclover3 too. So check out my poorly drawn artwork and leave a message! 

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but fall break is almost over and I rented Star Fox Adventures and it's fun fun fun.

Thank you so much, Darkness-aura for your spiffy reviews, I never thought meh fic would be this popular.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega or Quizno Subs.

I know you want to see what the dare is, so here ya go...

* * *

"I dare you to...are you ready? You can't go back on this, remember? Or I'll make you die a terrible, terrible death...I dare you to...................... 

make out with..............................................................................

* * *

AMY!!!!" Sean yelled from inside the bathroom. 

"Gasp!" Gasped everyone in the room. Amy screamed and jumped up 45,973,150,506 feet in the air.

Silence

"It's the silence of doom." A random dude whispered.

"A single tear dripped down the unfortunate hedgie's face, followed by more, matting his fur. What will become of him, eh? Only time will tell when Amy comes---"

"TAILS!!! Shut up!" Sonic yelled. At that moment, Amy landed, but she didn't have the expression Sean thought she would. "Ugh, that's just nasty, mon!" She yelled. Sean poked his head out of the bathroom with a look of utter confuzzlement. "What the _heck_ is wrong with you, Amy? I thought you'd be thrilled to make out with your 'prince'."

"There's something Sonic, me, Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, Cream, Tails, and Knuckles need to tell yall." Sighed Amy. "Eggman changed our gender and now we need to get the antidote from him. Of course, Soniclover3 won't let us take advantage of Eggman's drunkenness and obtain the remedy...the _fool_! So I know, you people who read the last chapter were probably screaming at your computer monitor telling us to kick Eggman's (bleep). Sorry, but that comes later, stupid-ness now."

"I don't care about your gender, just make out with Sonic." Sean said. Everyone started chanting, but it was different words so it sounded like "Kiss out make on go".

Amy reluctantly walked over to Sonic, acting like she was intrepid, but we all know she's pissed. Sonic muttered some profane words and pecked Amy on the cheek. "Ok, good enough...Warrick, truth or dare?"

"Hey, hey, hey, hold on there, that ain't no make out session, that was barely a kiss, get back there, I want to see something!" Sean yelled, walking back out of the bathroom. Suddenly, Sailor Moon music started playing and Sonic appeared in a sailor outfit (a really skimpy one with a mini skirt, belly shirt, like they have in that stupid show.) "I am Sailor Sonic, and I fight evil for love and justice". Sonic did some interestingly stupid poses and jumped on Sean. "Ok, ok! Get off me, Sailor Gay." Sean yelled. Sonic returned to normal while everyone else sweatdropped. "Warrick, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Er, da-, no tru-, wait, if you are using reverse psychology, then it would be reverse, reverse, but that's just what you want me to think, so I'll go with dare. Ha, ha! I win!" The rabbit concluded.

"Ok, I dare you to get into a hot tub full of pepto bismal with me, wear a Pringle on your head while you clip meh toenails and I'll shave your back." Sonic said, straight faced, not skipping a beat.

"You disturb us in so many ways." Tikal commented.

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that...Jason (yesh, it's still that Jason) truth or dare?" Warrick asked.

"Truth."

"Explain how molecular aviation, the depletion of the ozone layer, and Bon Jovi are important to Bulgaria, stopping world hunger, and making sure there's a buffalo in every home."

For about five minutes, Jason sat there in silence, and then he abruptly got up and took out a machete and chopped off Warrick's fuzzy head. "Ew!" Everyone yelled.

"Ok, this is what's goin down, yall...starting with Rouge, you have to tell us if you've dreamed or thought of 'stuff' about someone in this room, if so, you have to tell us who the person is, and after this, we are going to go play spin the bottle." Jason announced.

"What if we don't wanna?" Cream asked.

Jason pulled out his bloody machete.

"Never mind."

"Rouge, its your turn." Said Jason.

"No one, not at all."

"Yeah, right, you're a flipping (bleep), answer the question."

"Er.........umm.........ahem.........Elaine?"

"What?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Shard asked.

"What?" Kacie asked.

"What?" Snow asked

"What?" Elaine asked.

"What?" Eggman asked

"What?" Shade asked.

"What?" Kako asked.

"What?" Sean asked.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"What?" Sara asked.

"What?" Metal Sonic asked.

"What?" Zander asked.

"What?" Shonic asked.

"What?" Warrick asked.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Hey, Tony, I like the things you do...hey Tony! If I could I would be you, your the one and only tiger, with the one and only taste, you how to make kids feel grrrrreat! Frosted Flakes, the're more than good, they're great!" Tails sung.

"What?" Amy asked.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What?" Tikal asked.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"What?" Cream asked.

"What?" Sally asked.

"What?" Bunnie asked.

"What?" Mina asked.

"What?" Rotor asked.

"What?" Spawn asked.

"What?" Mario asked.

"What?" Odis asked.

"What?" Gertrude asked.

"What?" Asked everyone else on Earth.

"Never mind, this is getting boring, so lets go play spin the bottle." Rouge yelled over the asking.

"Oh no you dit'nt!" Jason screamed, pulling out a pickaxe. Rouge right hooked him and smoshed his face into the ground. Everyone left the room and headed into the spin the bottle room. "This party sure is weird a random person commented."

And it's just going to get weirder people.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but school started up again, and I'm neck deep in homework, so don't expect another chapter soon. 

IDEAS WANTED!!! MY HEAD IS EMPTY (MORE THAN USUAL) SO PLEASE EMAIL ME WITH YOUR IDEAS, **_DO NOT_** PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE THEN OTHER PEOPLE WILL KNOW. EMAIL ME (MY EMAIL IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE) PLEASE DON'T GET MAD IF I DON'T USE THE IDEAS THOUGH, BUT THERE IS A GOOD CHANCE I WILL. THANK YA KINDLY.

Soniclover3 (Meh real name is Elle)


	9. Really Short Chapter

Hiya! I'm back with some really random stupid ideas. Next chapter is going to be a crossover chapter, but it's not going to be stupid (hopefully). The crossover characters are from Cardcaptor Sakura (that's the only manga book I like), Star Fox, Animal Crossing, and I'm just making this up as I go, so only time will tell if there's anything else.

School has been really fun this week (not the learning part, just the friend stuff). So I'm going to tell you about this really weird thing we're doing in English. We are studying Greek Mythology, and we are assigned a God or Goddess. I'm Aphrodite (Af-ro-dite-ee), Goddess of beauty and love...so at first I thought this was a good thing, but its not. One of meh friends named Connor is Zeus, father of Aphrodite, but it turns out, Zeus is a pervert, and he's actually, the father and the husband. Sick, eh? There was a lot of gross and inbred-ness. But that's not all; Aphrodite had six husbands, and cheated on four of them. So far, I know that I first was married to Hephestus (no one got that part), and then I had an affair with Michael (Apollo), and then I had an affair on top of that affair with Scotty (Artemis). But we were all laughing about it and it was fun...good for meh. Ok, you probably skipped this part and are waiting for me to write the real fic, so fine, be that way...here it is...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega, Cardcaptor Sakura, Star Fox (oh but I wish I did), Animal Crossing...ok, you get the point, I don't own much of anything successful._

I do believe this is the shortest chapter yet; only 2 pages not counting all the other junk, but I'm once again neck deep in homework, and all of meh Saturdays are filled until the 6th of November.

Just a hint: This fic is not going to end up like as Sonadow, Rougamy, Rougikal, Creamamy, Knuckladow, Sonitails, or any of that crap. This is not a slash fic.

I got 50 reviews! Whoot! But I got meh first flame! Durn...but that's how it goes ::winks:: That was stupid...I'm going to clear this up because I'm pretty durn peeved. This is what he/she wrote...

_After reading through your story, I must confess that this isn't one of the greatest stories I've ever read. This is for several reasons:  
  
a.) The first and main reason is that your story, quite simply, has no plot. It's focus seems to simply be "sonic caracterz actin leik girls lol". Also, the small "plots" that are incorporated make little to no sense (think about it; if YOU had just gotten zapped by a gender-changing ray, would YOU want to have a gigantic party?)._

**This fic is random! So what? If I want the character to act different, then I can. And I choose for them to have no motivation and throw a party.**  
  
_b.) Even before getting zapped by the Gender Blender, the characters are highly out of character. Amy isn't THAT much of a valley girl, and Tails is, quite simply, the opposite of how you make him out to be._

**If I want the character to act different, then I can. I said at the beginning that Amy is going to be a valley girl. My friend suggested that, and I know that Amy's not like that. No dir! Tails is different, and people like it like that.  
**  
_c.) Fanfics do not have background music._

**Yes they do...I've read a bajilion fics that say that, like College Days, that has to be the funniest fic I've ever read, and it has background music.**  
  
_d.) Fanfiction is supposed to be used as a way to have fun, but... honestly, what you're writing is too insane to really be considered a Sonic story. No offense or anything, but stories that make no sense are often very un-enjoyable._

**I am truly offended because, well, just ask Super Metal Sonic, he's nice and I do believe he enjoys my fics. Yay for Super Metal Sonic!**  
  
_e.) It's quite obvious that your story is a rip-off of the story "The Gender Bender" (which, incidentally, is only slightly better than this story). It uses the same kind of jokes (e.g. "Eggman!" "Sonic!" "Eggman!" "Sonic!"), and you only had to change one letter in the title to make the title of this story. So please stop denying this fact and admit that you stole several ideas from that story and used them in this one._

I already told everyone that I didn't steal the title, and I'm not going to waste my time telling you.  
  
_On the plus side, your grammar is better than that of some people I've seen on this site, although you do need to clean up your use of punctuation and capitalization around quotation marks. When writing a pronoun after a quote, you don't capitalize the pronoun (e.g. "'Hi. I rule your world' He said." should be "'Hi. I rule your world,' he said."). If you could clean up these errors, then you could probably write some excellent fanfiction._

**Cleaning up those errors? Geeze! I'd just hafta delete the whole fricken story! Microsoft Word directs my grammar, so I'm just going with what that said.**  
  
_Anyways, just submitting my opinion on this story. You can feel free to ignore it if you want, but I just wanted to point out these flaws in your writing._

**I am just going to ignore that because I feel speshul and I'm going to continue writing this wonderful nonsense. Ok? Ok. Good. And also, Kyunji, I don't mean to insult you as much as you have insulted my fic, so, no offence.**

Ok, lets get on with this really short fic...

* * *

As the guests settled into their beanbag seat thingies, Tails called out "bite me!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Ok, I'll go first." Shadow announced while picking up the bottle. He stole some glances from a dude sitting next to him, making the dude take a few steps back. 

_Boooooooop!_

_We interrupt this program for a speshul news announcement: If you could, which dude would you vote for? Bush or Kerry? When you review, tell Soniclover3 which one because she's really bored and wants to take a poll. Now back to your regular programming._

_Boooooooop!_

"Spinny spin spin! Who will it land on, eh?" Tails called out as Shadow spun the bottle. It landed on Rouge. Badummmm! "Ew! I don't want to kiss a boy/girl! He/she's got cooties!" She yelled. Rouge ran out the door and didn't come back. "I guess I'll spin again, eh?" Said Shadow.

....................Spin!....................

"Yay!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed Eggman's hand and lead him into the closet.

"That's just wrong." Spawn commented.

"Noooooo! Get away from me! I'll never go in there with you!" Eggman screamed like a little girl as Shadow pushed him into the dark room. The door slammed and then there was a loud crash. Eggman ran out of the closet as fast as his fat self could go. "I've seen too much! Ok, this is getting weird, so lets make a deal...if Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Tikal, Cream, Knuckles, and Tails can defeat me in my Egg Viper, with Hyper Metal Sonic (or whatever he's called in his super form) and E 101 Beta. Only then will I'll give you the antidote." **(A/N: Sorry, but this fic is ending much more quickly than I had hoped, so I shall continue it further only if you say so.)**

"Deal! I just wanna start liking beer and football again." Sighed Sonic. He shook hands with Eggman and Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Tikal, and Cream walked out the door. "Tails! Come on! We are waiting for ya!" Cream yelled at him.

"Don't wanna! I'm gonna stay like this for-eva!"

"No your not, get your sorry arse over here...now!"

"Fine..."

Everyone except Eggman was taken by surprise when the massive Egg Viper hovered over them. "Hey! Like so totally no drinking and driving!" Amy screamed.

"So sue meh." Eggman shouted back.

A lawyer came out of a plot hole and sued Eggman. "Biznotch." He muttered.

Anyway...

"Geta loada thissss!" Eggman barked at them as he shot laser junk at them.

"So totally not cool, mon!" Amy said.

* * *

Ok, I know, this fic is going down hill...fast. I'm losing meh touch, if I've ever had one. I'm seriously running out of ideas ::hangs head in shame:: I'm so sorry. 

I do believe this is the shortest chapter yet; only 2 ½ pages not counting all the other junk, but I'm once again neck deep in homework, and all of meh Saturdays are filled until the 6th of November.

When you review, it makes meh happy...hint hint. I'm writing another fic called Change of Heart, so please check that one out too...hint hint again.

Byebye people, and I hope your not too mad at me.


	10. I am so sorry

I am so sorry people, but I'm taking a break from The Gender Blender. I have no ideas whatsoever. The time away will probably be 1 week, so puh-leaze check back in one week from Friday October 28, 2004. Change of Heart will be updated as soon as I can (in a few days). And anyway, someone will probably report this and then I couldn't update for a week. So just to make sure, all of you evil people, here is the Gender Blender

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sega

"Wow, how are we ever going to get the antidote?" Tikal questioned.

Ok, ya happy? That is it for this fic's chapter; it's not violating any TOS, so poo-ba on you!

The reason I'm taking is break is that there are just a few things that are on my mind...

Friends. Moving to a different house and not getting to see meh friends. Math grades. The math test tomorrow. Talking to a guy I like. Talking to another guy I like. Playing for the school's volleyball team. Trying to play my video games. Homework. Dealing with this evil person who picks on meh and my friends. Being with my family. Hoping my grandma is ok because she's been really sick for a while. Getting enough books read for this semester. Not wanting to take gym the next semester. Trying to make my parents happy. Trying to make my friends happy. Trying to finish a gifted resource project. Going to a ton of parties. Trying to maintain a friendship with everyone I know. Trying to get straight A's (even though I got a B in math). Earning allowance. Avoiding my ex boyfriend. Planning homeroom's Halloween party. Wearing 'in' clothes. Trying to find time to think of ideas for two fics and then finding time to type them.

And to top it all off: I'm a major worrywart, so I've got a ton-o-pressure. It may seem dumb to you, but I'm very stressed. So please don't get mad that I'm not going to be updating for a while. I verrrrry sorry.


	11. I am so sorry again

You will never know how sorry I am to do this, but...I am temporarily pausing this fic. I have so much going on in school that it's a miracle that I can type this. I'm starting to work on Change of Heart, but that won't be posted until November 11th or 14th.

I'm starting this thing that will probably fail miserably but it's worth a try. If you can't find a starting point for your fic, an ending, a title, or even a plot, then you can email me at volleyball3692 at aol . com (Take out all the spaces and put the at symbol because fanfiction won't let me put it)

I know I'm not the bestest, but I hope I can help. Once again, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I'm pausing this fic, but I promise on my last can of tuna that I'll have posted between 3 days before and 3 days after Thanksgiving. And thank you Super Metal Sonic for giving me that idea...**LOVE IT**! Be sure to read _Change of Heart_ by yours truly and _Spreading My Wings_ by Super Metal Sonic (it's a sequel to _Flying Without Wings_) and it's edited by me.

So anyway, I just want to tell you that I am sorry that I have to pause this fic.  I'm not doing so well in math so I have to study hard, I have two _major_ reports due this week and everything is all messed up.  If you ever had a day where nothing was making sense and the only thing normal was that cake is tasty, then multiply that day by a bajillion, and that's what my week is like.

For the fourth time, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. 

Yayness!  I used to only listen to my mom's music because when she's driving, I can't put on the radio.  Finally, she gave in and now I can listen to the radio.  I usually listen  my favorite song is 1985 by Bowling For Soup...Yay for soup!


	12. Ze Last And Final Chapter

IT'S A FRIGGIN CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! OMIGOSHIMUPDATING! It's not going to be long, but at least it's something.

**I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME TO Bello Autore ON FRIDAY!**

**PLEASE MAKE A NOTE OF THIS AND MAKE THAT PEN NAME IN YOUR FAVORITES. THANKS! **

Disclaimer: I don't own this crap.

Ok I'm going to get it over with and kill the story. This is going to be the last and final chapter. I'm sorry. It just sucks. I have no more ideas. But I AM going to start a StarFox Adventures fic a little bit later. Which brings me to my next subject…this is going to have a slight Starfox crossover because StarFox is cool like that.

"Wow…it's been eight months since this friggin authoress updated…I forgot what I was going to do." Eggman pondered.

"You were going to kill us all, honey." Commented Tails.

"Oh, right."

"……"

"Yeah…"

"What're you waiting for?"

"I don't know…I thought it'd be more special."

"Like how, sweetie?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok."

"Let's wait until something interesting happens, because it's just too lame to kill you all now."

"Sure."

So they waited…and waited…and waited. Shadow drank fifty Cokes, and burped extremely loud. The StarFox team mistook the noise for a distress call. (Shadow burped pretty loud because the team was near Corneria…which is really far away.)

The Great Fox landed on top of E 101 Beta and Metal Sonic, which of course killed them. Fox, Krystal, and Falco jumped out and shot everyone and everything with their little laser beam thingies except the Sonic Team.

But omigosh there's drama!

Eggman died with the antidote, and it was smoshed into tiny bite size pieces. Except you can't bite it. So what's the point? There _wasn't _a point. Anyway, the antidote is dead, so now the Sonic Team is stuck being transsexuals…well not really, but that's basically what they are.

But wait! That's not all! With a limited time offer…heh…that's an infomercial! Sorry…getting a little bit side tracked here…

Well long story short, Fox gave Sonic and the friends and crap a bafomdad and their genders were fixed again.

Woo.

What an absolutely glorious day.

But Tails stayed the same…he was actually a girl in the first place.

Which is very frightening.

The End.

For real.

Isn't that scary?

OMIGOSH THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETED FIC! MMM THAT'S SO COOL…well, not really, but it is to me. I hope this was as fun for you to read as it was for me to make. Actually, it wasn't that much fun at all…my fingers hurt like crap. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it much :)

…….

Man…I just can't close it…there's too much finality to this.

You can email me at volleyball3692(at)cfl.(com) -ff wont let me put the dot com and-at- symbol-and we can become best friends! Probably not. But you can email me telling me how much you loved or hated this story. Thanks a lot!

Much love…

Bello Autore

**I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME TO Bello Autore ON FRIDAY!**

**PLEASE MAKE A NOTE OF THIS AND MAKE THAT PEN NAME IN YOUR FAVORITES. THANKS! **


End file.
